


Cold

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan doesn't get cold easily but for some reason he is cold and cannot seem to get warm. Anakin helps warm him up.





	Cold

Obi Wan was shivering. It was a warm day outside and the temperature inside the apartment wasn't low but for some reason he was cold. He had no fever and wasn't feeling sick. He glared at Anakin who was strutting about the apartment with no shirt and very tight boxers. Obi Wan was wearing his winter pajamas and under one of his favorite blankets. He didn't see how Anakin could be wearing so little. 

"Hey Obi Wan, I'm going to run out and get some things. Do you want anything," Anakin asked. 

"A heater," Obi Wan replied shivering.

"You're really cold huh," Anakin said frowning. "I don't understand. You're not sick. It's not cold in here."

"And yet I'm here shivering. I feel as if I might freeze to death. I don't see how you can be walking around in almost nothing."

Anakin grinned. "I like you watching me walk around almost naked. Move over." Anakin tried to pull the blanket away from Obi Wan who held onto it tighter.

"No. Leave me alone," Obi Wan grumbled.

"I'm going to get under there with you and try to warm you up. Unless you prefer that I leave," Anakin smirked.

Obi Wan reluctantly allowed Anakin to have some of the covers. Anakin wrapped his arms around his lover. "This isn't bad but it's not a productive way to spend the day," Obi Wan said. 

"Would you stop complaining and enjoy cuddling with me," Anakin said kissing Obi Wan's forehead.

Obi Wan sighed, content and feeling warmer than before. "Love you," he mumbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Anakin smiled and kissed Obi Wan's forehead again. "I love you too." Even when Obi Wan started to feel alot less cold, he didn't move because there was nothing more he liked than being in Anakin's arms.


End file.
